Chemically synthesized colloidal particles of various materials, shapes and sizes exhibit unique electrical, optical and magnetic properties that are precisely tailorable down to the atomic scale. Taking the view that these colloidal particles can, to a certain extent, mimic atoms, researchers have been exploring the assembly of these so called colloidal “atoms” into complex structures, known as colloidal matter, to gain insights into general questions of how matter organizes itself, which are fundamental to materials science, chemistry, physics, and even life sciences. The colloidal matter also exhibits unique collective behavior beyond what occurs at the atomic scale, enabling new functions and devices (Manoharan V N. Science 2015, 349; Fan J A et al. Science 2010, 328, 1135-1138). Despite tremendous progress in directed and self-assembly, a truly versatile assembly technique without specific functionalization of the colloidal particles is still needed. The methods and systems discussed herein addresses these and other needs.